Wrong About Royals
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Be Royal'. This is part of the 'Royal' series. Can be read on its own. WARNING:OMEGAVERSE SMUT. PHAN. TWO BOYS HAVING THE SEXY TIMEZ. IN PROGRESS BECAUSE THERE ARE MORE COMING! :)


Dan was wrong about Royals. Sitting in his old tub, staring up at the distant lights of the Royal castle, he had thought he knew everything about them. He had thought they were all very clean, classy, and walked around as if they knew everything about everything. Like they were better than everyone.

The thing was though, that they were pretty much nothing like that.

Dan's Alpha Phil, the Prince (well, King ever since they mated) of their Kingdom, Neria, was almost the opposite of what he had thought he was going to be. Phil was kind to all his servants, treated everyone as equals ( some as even more than himself!). He treated Dan like he was an angel, being very caring, gentle, sweet. Often, Dan would find himself in the Royal gardens sharing lunch with his mate. Except his hands would remain in his lap. Phil would feed him, make him close his eyes and try to tell him what each food was. After years of living off the bare minimum, Dan was almost always overwhelmed.

It was okay though, because whenever things got to be too much, Phil would take him aside and give him a few kisses before he sang him an old song of love, forgotten by most of the kingdom, except the Royal family. He was good at calming Dan down, relaxing him. It should have been the other way around, really, but it had only been a week since they mated, and Dan was new to everything. He was used to his small home with his large family by the swamp, that was bound to be drying up now, as it was turning into summer. Living in a castle, with people running around after you, always there for whatever need you may have. He used to be so independent, now he relied on Phil's soothing touches, and the servants that do everything he used to.

It wasn't so much as bad, as overwhelming, really. There was just a lot to remember, and things were constantly moving in the castle. Everyone was perfectly nice to him, but he'd rather be snuggled up to his Alpha, Phil, in his bed all day. Now that they were mated, Dan rarely left Phil's side. They even bathed together! As soon as they were separated, Dan would grow miserable, his heart aching for his mate. He'd try to get back to him, and let out involuntary whines and sobs. It was just how he was made. He couldn't live without his mate. That's why they were separated rarely, and only for a short time.

When they ate dinner by themselves, Dan was allowed to sit in Phil's lap, to snuggle into him, and feed him the delicious food. Phil's fingers would glide over his chest, rubbing his nipples for a moment, before traveling back down and gripping his waist. Inevitably, his fingers would dip onto his hips, then under the waistband of his expensive trousers. Dan would whimper, and allow his body to be touched in such a way, before the heat settled in, and Phil would take him to the bed.

The Alpha was always so caring in that sense. Dan had expected to be knotted repeatedly every day, in any place, whether it be against the wall, while Phil was sitting on a chair, on the ground. But no, Phil was a kind lover, he always took Dan into their bed, and closed the curtains before they did anything. He said he didn't want to hurt his little Omega, and Dan felt... Loved. There was no other word for it. Phil loved him, cared for him. He was gentle and sweet. He took things a little slow at first, and then built up. It always made Dan feel loved, and so far Phil had been so nice as to give him what he wanted straight away (without giving him his knot, sadly). He wasn't left to ride out his heat until he came on his own, he wasn't tied up, wasn't punished in any way really, because Dan was a good little Omega, and he was afraid of what Phil might do as punishment.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice purred in his ear, making Dan shiver and smile as he looked down at all the little villages. Phil. Of course it was Phil. Who else would dare touch the Prince's Omega like this? Who else had the beautiful voice? Who else would know to kiss down the back of his neck and run their hands up his stomach in that _exact _way? No one. No one else had explored his body like Phil. No one else had seen all his weaknesses, all the ways to make Dan's knees wobble. Phil knew everything about him, and he was the only one. He knew all Dan's deepest, darkest secrets, all his fantasies, the things that brought on his heat. Dan would never tell another soul, what he had told Phil in that one week.

"Not much, just you... And me... Us, together..." Dan whispered, still smiling as he placed his hand on the cool glass. He didn't look around, he liked looking at all the villages and imagining who lived in each house. Besides, if he turned his head even a little, he knew Phil would stop kissing the back of his neck, and start somewhere a little more _sensitive._ His hands were in the right spot, too. Lazily stroking the small amount of baby fat on his stomach that he was yet to lose. He could easily glide his hand down and cup Dan's front through the thick trousers. He could easily start his heat again. They'd been doing it every day, so why would that day be any different? Not that Dan didn't like it, but they were far from Phil's room, and he'd hate to have to wait that long. He'd rather be knotted by Phil against the window. Which he would never ask for, since Phil was the Alpha.

"You smell delicious tonight... Have you bathed without me?" The Prince asked, making Dan shiver a little as he nodded his head. He tilted his head ever-so-slightly for Phil, and sure enough, the lips moved from the back of his neck to the side, his fingers moving up Dan's chest. The Omega's breathing picked up slightly, and he felt a bit of slick escape him. Phil hadn't triggered his heat yet, but it wouldn't be long until he did.

"Y-yes..." Dan whispered, blushing as his gaze moved to his own house, far away, but clear enough to see. He didn't miss his family as much as he thought. He actually hadn't thought of them all week. "One of the maids came to me, and told me to use a special soap. It was weird and tingly... It made me want to do things... And then the maid came back... She told me that I needed to be stretched... And she prepared me... I'm sorry Phil... She just touched me of her own accord, and I couldn't do anything because it felt _so good_... Not as good as you, but I couldn't do anything, couldn't move. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have let her touch me like that..."

Surprisingly, Phil only chuckled, making Dan whine slightly. It wasn't funny! Someone who wasn't his mate touched him! That wasn't right! And it certainly wasn't right that it felt so good. Only his mate should make him feel that way. "Don't worry Dan... I asked her to. I wanted to see if you would be honest. And besides, that soap you used was made for two things, one; to bring on heat. Two; it helps with fertility. It was something to help you carry my baby. You want my baby, don't you?" The Prince asked him, and Dan could hear his frown as his hands retracted slightly.

Dan whined and nodded viciously, wanting to turn around and kiss Phil, but unable to because he knew Phil liked holding him like this. "Of course I want your baby Phil!" He said, tears filling his eyes before he heard Phil sigh in relief, his hands moving back to Dan's chest properly. The Omega instantly arched, his eyes fluttering shut as more slick slid out of him. He blinked away the tears, and practically melted against Phil's chest, feeling loved, cared for.

"Good... I want you to... I really want you to Dan. We'll have the perfect kits together. They'll be so beautiful if they look even a little like you..." Phil whispered into his ear, making Dan smile and moan softly as hands moved to rest on his stomach. It felt so good, and the Prince was now rubbing little shapes into his skin. Dan just wanted to turn around and get some friction, to get even a kiss. But he couldn't. Even though he could feel himself aching, his heart thumping in his chest as the need for Phil grew, he wasn't allowed. Phil was the Alpha, Phil decided everything.

"I want them so bad Philly... I want to carry your babies... I want to feel the bump moving, want you to stay in bed with me all day when I feel poorly. I want to tuck them in at night, and sing them lullabies. I want all the good things... Even the bad, because they'll just make the good things seem even better!" Dan rambled, sighing softly as he placed his free hand atop of Phil's, which had stopped moving on his stomach.

He heard the Prince hesitate for a moment, biting on his lip nervously as he wondered why he could be hesitating. Phil said he wanted kits, Dan had said he wanted them. What was there to hesitate about. "Would you like me to give them to you? We could... We could have a night where we don't stop..." The Alpha said quietly, the embarrassment evident in his voice. Dan wouldn't be surprised if he was blushing.

Phil was just so sweet, and even a little it innocent. It was endearing, really. Though it could get a little annoying when Dan asked for more, and Phil could only blush and shake his head. he didn't know how to give more. That was okay, really, Dan couldn't stop loving Phil just for that. Besides, if Phil refused him, then Dan would oblige. He was an Omega after all. But really, ever since they'd mated the first time, Phil had stopped before knotting him up. It didn't really give Dan complete satisfaction, and he was so needy. He guessed the reason why was because Phil wasn't sure about the kits thing.

"Please Phil... Please I want that..." Dan whispered, pressing himself up against the window discreetly and grinding. If he couldn't turn around, then this would have to do. "Please... Oh god please... I want your knot so bad... I miss it..." He begged, leaning his forehead on the glass as well and panting as his heat settled in again. Slick started pouring out of him, and the window fogged up with each breath.

"Do you want me here? Right up against this window? Anybody could walk past us... Or look up and see us... Does that turn you on _Danny_?" Phil purred, making the Omega whimper as his favourite nick name fell from Phil's perfect lips. He nodded quickly, grinding against the window some more and moaning shamelessly as Phil pressed his crotch against Dan's bum. He spread his legs on instinct, rocking back onto Phil, then the window. It felt so good, Dan was so desperate already, and the back of his trousers were soaked by his slick.

"Fuck me, Phil..." He whispered, turning his head a little to stare at Phil with eyes full of lust. "Please... It would be so good... please just... get inside me..." He begged, slowly rocking back against Phil. Before he knew it, his fancy trousers were at his ankles, and he was pressed firmly against the glass as Phil rocked teasingly against him. "Oh god... Please..." He whined.

"As you wish..." Phil chuckled, making Dan whine before he felt Phil's tip pushing at his entrance, making him moan loudly and swallow all he had to offer. He clenched tightly around Phil, gasping a few times as his body shivered, and all his muscles contracted at once. The pleasure was so intense, probably half because of the special soap that he used, and half because he'd been stretched before. Either way, it was blinding and breath-taking. Dan couldn't get enough. Not at all. He practically screamed as Phil rocked into him completely, his chest smacking wetly against the glass of the window.

"Harder! Harder, oh god yes!" Dan moaned as Phil started moving. Everything seemed so enhanced, every little movement driving him crazy, sending him into a state of pure bliss. He didn't even realise when he came, he just sort of came out of a blur, and saw the white against the glass, Phil moving even faster inside him. He could feel how sensitive he was and whined, clenching around Phil for a moment, before suddenly, he wasn't so sensitive. He was being built back up, and there was a hand around his member helping him out. All Dan could do was cling onto the edges of the window and hope to god that he wouldn't collapse.

He was so used to being on a bed that standing up was proving to be a challenge. "Beg for my knot, baby..." He heard Phil purr faintly into his ear. He was so caught up in the pleasure that he barely heard it, and it took him a few moments to register what he was asking. And then, words just spilt out of his mouth, mostly Phil's name, moans, 'please's. He was just spewing random words at Phil, hoping they made sense, and hoping that Phil would just give him his knot already.

"I'm coming again!" Dan whined, moaning loudly and arching his back as Phil's fingers ran all over his member, his thrusts becoming more wild. Dan's cum spilled over Phil's fingers, some landing on the glass as Dan turned into a whimpering, shuddering mess yet again. "Philly... Don't touch it... Too sensitive..." He whined, squirming violently as Phil kept stroking him, his thumb flicking through his slit occasionally. He just kept squirming until he was hard again, and he could tell that Phil was getting close, too. After all, he'd came twice. His face and the clenching could have sent him over the edge, but Phil was the best at holding back, while Dan was the worst.

When Phil's knot entered him, Dan was pushed over the edge yet again. The Prince's seed spilled deep inside him, filling Dan's belly with the white liquid and making him moan as he was pushed into orgasm over orgasm. It was even better than the first time. Pleasure coursed through Dan's body for what seemed like years while he waited for Phil's knot to deflate. He was pushed over the edge more times than he could possibly count, but when Phil slowly pulled out, his cum quickly following him and gushing down Dan's legs, he realised that most of the window was covered in his cum. He would feel quite embarrassed if he wasn't so tired.

He felt his legs give out, but arms quickly wrapped around his waist, and Dan could swear he heard a faint chuckle. Before he knew it, he was back in their bed, under their covers, with Phil right next to him. They were both completely naked, and Dan was glad, because as soon as Phil realised he was awake again, he got started on triggering Dan's heat for round two.

Dan's belly ended up full again, and Phil told him he didn't think he had it in him to go for a third round. Dan didn't mind though, he was instantly curled up into a ball, snuggled into his Prince's side, sighing contentedly as an arm wrapped around him. He had to clench to keep everything in, but apart from that everything was perfect. He was sure to be pregnant after this.

Dan was so happy that he was going to carry Phil's kits. They would be the sweetest things... Just like they're father. Hopefully they'd look like him too. They'd be the cutest Dan was kind of hoping for a mini him as well. A mini Phil would be adorable, but really, he'd relate more to the one that was more like himself.

"Sleep now..." His mate whispered, making Dan smile as the Alpha started to sing. He nodded, and said a quiet 'I love you', which was returned, before drifting off. Fingers were carding through his hair, a soft voice filled his ears, and the warmth was just right. Not too hot, not too cold. It was so easy to just let sleep take him. Sleeping in his mates arms was the most perfect thing, so comfortable, so _right_. Dan couldn't think of a better place to be other than snuggled into Phil's arms. He was also looking forward to the morning, because pregnancies were sped up for Omega's. He would have morning sickness in the morning if he was pregnant. If he wasn't, he would be totally fine.

Dan went to sleep completely hopeful.

When he woke up, the first thing he did was throw up.

**Hey guys. :3 Here's the Sequel to Never Be Royal. I hope you enjoyed, and maybe this will become something more than just two parts? **

**Anyways, important news: I'll be taking a break from The Dead (and probably other stories as well) for the Holidays so I can spend time with my family and stuff. Hope you guys understand :)**

**As always,**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and Favourite if you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
